Lights, camera, action! Cut?
by bloodysword99
Summary: The special ability types are making a movie. Some how some students doesnt like this romantic movie to continue...wierd things are going on...A new guy is in it...
1. the beginning,Take1!

Lights, camera, action! Cut!?

By: bloodysword99

* * *

Chapter 1: the beginning, Take 1!!

It was a beautiful day in the Alice academy. The sun is shinning. The birds are singing. It wasn't to hot.

An Innocent blond haired, animal lover boy was strolling about.

"What a fine today..." Ruka said while looking around.

"Hey Ruka, Where are you going?" A raven haired boy asked.

Ruka turned to the raven haired boy and his mind reading companion.

"Oh…Natsume…Koko..." He said as he turned to them.

"Where are you headed?" Koko asked.

"No where…Just strolling…" he said…

They strolled around. There were silent. Then…

"Hey you guys…I forgot to tell that…" Koko was cut-off by Ruka.

They stopped. They heard a voice. It was very familiar.

"Did you hear that?" Ruka said while looking from where the voice is coming from.

They looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Natsume, as always not caring at all.

"It's coming from the new flower garden that every one was talking about…" Koko said.

Ruka and Koko ran to the new flower garden. Natsume didn't even run at all.

They reached the flower garden. It was really beautiful. Ruka slowly opened the door of the flower garden. It creaked a little bit when he opened the door. He only opened the door a bit. They pepped… There heads popped out from the side (of the opened door) as they looked around.

"I swear... I heard the voice here some were…" Koko whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Natsume said while looking up at Koko.

He pointed at a girl who was standing at the middle of the flower garden.

She wearied a blue dress with white long sleeves. The start of her was dress was up to her shoulders and down to her knees. The ends of her sleeves were cut into a shape of flower petals. Her shoes matched her dress perfectly as well as her ribbon head band to hold her long brown hazel nut hair. The Red Roses around her made her look like a Goddess.

"…" Ruka was speechless as she saw the girl with great beauty.

"Wow..." Koko said in the same face…

"…" Natsume was speechkless as well…

Natsume noticed something…Koko notice it to…

"What is it?" Ruka Asked…

"Look…" Koko pointed ones again…They looked closely…

"She's putting her hands together…" Ruka said…

He saw the lovely girl put her hands together. (Her right fingers were cross to her lift fingers). She placed her hands just below her chin.

"That's not the only thing we noticed…look even closer..." Koko pointed again

He looked closer….then…

"That's…that's…Mikan..." Ruka said in total shock.

"When will you come? My love..." she said while putting her hands together (Her right fingers were cross to her lift fingers) that she placed her hands just below her chin. Tears dropped on her hands and freefell to the grass …

"??" They grew a question mark on there heads.

Then some one came in from the other door….It was a black haired boy with green eyes…

"I'm sorry, I'm late…My love" A boy said as he held Mikan in his arms…

Natsume and Ruka's jaws where WIDE open of what they saw…Koko looked as nothing happened…

"Oh…My love a thought they captured you…" Mikan said while tears came running down her face. She pushed away to see the boys face. He Held her waist and touched her beautiful face.

"If they found out we've been seeing each other they will… Please don't leave me..." She said and hugged him again.

"Ill be here my love…I well protect until the end of time it self…My love for is bigger than anything in the world…You are my life… I well never leave you…My love..." He said as he looked straight into her eyes and lifting her chin…

There face were only centimeters away from kissing…

There Jaws were still WIDE open...

"My love…let me take you to..." he said as he came little closer…

"Take me to where?" She said as she readied to close her eyes…

"Let me take you to paradise..." He was ready to kiss her…as he pulled her waist closer to him.

"Oh my love..." she said as she closed her eyes…Then…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!??!STOP THIS!!" Ruka shouted as he jumped out and separate the two…

Mikan and the boy were shocked. So was Koko….Natsume….well the same…

Ruka glared evilly at the guy who almost kissed her…Then…

"CUT!" someone said from the sides…

Ruka turned to the person who said that…his eyes widen…

"What are you doing? You made it look terrible…" the director said in anger…

Ruka saw a Camera crew and the director setting on the director's chair…

"Misaki…What? What…what are you doing?" Ruka asked in shock…

"What do you think? I 'm making a Movie!" Misaki shouted at hem with megaphone in Max Level…

The Sounds was so loud that Mikan, Ruka, Koko, Natsume and the crew almost went deff…

"That was totally on necessary "The boy said while cleaning his ears…

"Sorry Edward "Misaki apologize…

"I forgot to tell you guys that the special ability types are making a movie" koko said as he went closer with Natsume.

"NOW YOU TELL ME!" Ruka shouted

"I'm terribly sorry if I tried to kiss your friend." Edward said with a smug face.

Ruka got even angrier.

* * *

Chapter 2: Bedroom crises, Take 2!! 


	2. the bedroom crises,take 2!

Lights, camera, action! Cut!?

By: bloodysword99

* * *

Chapter 2: Bedroom crises, Take 2!!

* * *

In a particular academy in a particular flower garden where the student of the Alice academy where having a break from a certain movie mess up by an extremely jealous animal lover boy. The camera crew were fixing up. They were still wearing there customs. They are having a snack some where around the flower garden._ (It was a picnic thing…)_

"This thing is so delicious" Mikan said while chewing on some rice balls.

"I made it myself" Edward said while moving closer to her and cleaning his glasses.

A certain raven haired boy and a blonde, animal lover boy were furious. They glared evilly at him. They were glaring at him like they were going to attack him and chew him up. Edward put his glasses back to his eyes. you ok? Here try the rice balls" Koko said while reaching a rice balls to them.

They took it from him quickly. They were still looking at Edwared in anger. Ruka's grip on the rice ball was so tight that the rice ball turned in to mush. Natsume burned the rice ball in to little ashes.

"grr.." Ruka growled

".." Natsume said. They both had a death look on there faces.

Koko and Edward grew a tear drop there heads._ (Oh my…)_ Mikan continued on munching on the rice balls_ (clueless as always)_

"Hey Edward…You're a natural cook…"She said while stuffing some rice balls in her mouth.

Edward went closer to her.

"I'm glad you like it…"He said and suddenly he hocked her waist and moved her closer to him.

Koko was shocked. Natsume and Ruka were about to explode in anger. _(Yikes!!)_

Edward looked at the two angered boys. They only saw the lights reflection on his glasses with a smug look on his face._ (It's like his saying "hehehehhe…I got her…"it's like he had evil plans with her.)_

"Come to papa…"He whispered quietly. The lights reflection on his glasses was replaced with seductive eyes. Not knowing that Ruka and Natsume heard every word that came out of his mouth and saw his seductive eyes on Mikan._(Oh no!!)_

"THAT'S IT!!" they both shouted.

Natsume was about to burn him alive. Ruka was about to let his animals eat him alive. Then….

"Ready for the next seen!" Tsubasa shouted with Misaki's megaphone. Then Misaki punched him on the head. Ruka, Natsume, Koko, Mikan, Edaward and the camera crew grew tear drop on there heads as they felt sorry for him._ (Good thing Tsubasa made some noises. If he didn't Edward will be dead) _

"That's mine….Ok people! Were going to the next seen! To the bedroom seen!" Misaki said with her annoying megaphone.

"Bed what now??" Ruka said in confusion.

"What the heck?" Natsume asked.

Koko explained while going to the next set. Some how Natsume and Ruka didn't understand._ (Idiots…joke!)_

"What did you say??" They said in confusion.

Then…They crew reached a room. It's a very simple room like 1 star room. The set designers designed the room. The bed was made of wood. The curtains were a dark blue gem color. They prepared the sheets of the bed. The bed had ruffles on the sides. _(I smell trouble)_Natsume and Ruka just wondered.

"I hope you won't ruin this seen…because this is one of my favorite seen" he said with ones again in a smug face. They were furious.

Then night came to the Alice academy. The crew as all set. Tsubasa was the camera man. Misaki was setting in the director's chair. Ruka, Natsume and Koko were at the sides._ (Afraid of Misaki shouting at them after they ruined the last set) _Ruka and Natsume were still angry and confused at the same time. They saw Mikan wearing a beautiful white night dress. Her hair was in a half pony with blue a ribbon. The two boys blushed. She was positioned on the bed.

"Quiet on the set!! Lights! Camera! And ACTION!" Misaki Shouted with the Megaphones. They started filming…

Acting:

Mikan stud up from the bed to the opened window. _(The window was a few feet away.)_The wind was in her face which made her hazel nut hair blew out of her face. She was under the moon light. She put her hands on the edges of the window.

"Its Getting late…I guess his not coming… I should go to sleep…" she said while going to back to her bed.

Natsume and Ruka just stared at the beautiful girl.

The young girl was half a sleep, worried about his young price. _(He's not really a prince)_

She looked at the ceiling with worry in her brown eyes. She closed her eyes for a little slumber. Then, someone jumped in from the window to Mikan's bed. She wasn't that surprised. _(WHAT!)_

"Hope I'm not interrupting you, love" Edward said while looking at not so surprised eyes. He was on top of her. He was in a crawling type of position. Her dress was messed up because someone slides on her legs and messed it up. It made it shorter that way. _(WHAA!!)_They were under the moon light.

"Not at all…" She replied softly. She seated up. Her face was close to his. _(TO CLOSE!!)_

Natsume and Ruka had there jaws hanging. They were controlling there rage of anger to kill him. Natsume wanted to burn him to crisp. Ruka just wanted to strap him on a rocket and sky rocket him to the sky and exploded.

"So what have you been up to…?" He said while putting her beautiful hair out of her face.

"Nothing much…"She said while touching his face. The moon light makes the seen more romantic. _(Good Acting!!)_

They put there faces closer. They were about to kiss. Natsume couldn't take it any more. Natsume burned the legs of the wooden bed causing it to collapse.

"AAA!" Edward and Mikan screamed as the bed collapsed.

"CUT!" Misaki said in rage of anger. "WHO DID THIS!!" she shouted with the megaphones. _(YIKES!)_She saw the fire on the legging of the bed. Then…

"NATSUME!!!" She in total anger. She almost exploded like a volcano. When the looked at the place where Natsume was. He was gone. All was left were flying papers.

"Man who he was such a fast runner" Koko said. They where all Terrified.

* * *

The End

* * *

Next….Chapter 3: an accidental kiss, Take 3! 


	3. accidental kiss, Take 3!

Lights, camera, action! Cut!?

By: bloodysword99

* * *

Chapter 3: an accidental kiss, Take 3!

* * *

Morning came in a certain school. It was a windy day in the Alice academy. It was after an unexpected bed disaster, last night. A certain hazel nut haired girl walked around. Her hair was in a half pony. She's wearing her usual blue dress for the movie. _(It was in Chapter 1). _

"-Sigh-…hmmm…"Mikan said in sadness in her eyes.

The wind was on her face. Her beautiful hazel nut hair swayed to the side as the Cherry blossom petals fell as she walked. She walked looking down on the ground. Her eyes were filled with confusion and sadness.

"What's wrong with me…?" she said in a weak voice. She continued walking thru the vast Cherry blossom trees. She walked and walked until…

-BUMP!-

"I'm sorry…" She said in complete depression. As she looked up to the person that bumped her she pulled him away from his chest. Then…

"Hey what's wrong…?" A blond hair animal lover boy said. He looked her with great worry…

"It's nothing Ruka…" She said as she looked away and blushed in red. Then a thought came in to Ruka's head.

"DID EDWARD DO SOMETHING TO YOU!!?ARE YOU STI LL VIRGIN! " Ruka shouted as he grabbed both Mikan's arms.

"What are you talking about? And what's a Virgin??" She asked. She was confused_. (The poor idiot) _

Ruka realized what he said to the confused girl. He blushed like a cherry. He let go of her arms and moved away. So she wouldn't notice his blushing.

"I'm sorry…I forgot that your dense" he said with out thinking _(again)._

"Come again...?" She asked in confusion as all ways.

He blushed even more. He put his head down. He hesitated a lot. Mikan just wondered.

After all that, they headed to a certain Sakura tree to rest. Not knowing a certain boy was watching over them on the branches of the tree.

"-Sigh-…hmmm…" Mikan face was in complete depression which made Ruka worry even more. She sat with great poise. Her blue dress spread at the green grass. Her beautiful hazel nut hair swayed at the side as the Sakura petals fell. She laid her hands on her chest. Her eyes were filled with an everlasting sadness. Silence came.

"What's wrong?? You can tell me..." he comforted her as he moved closer. Mikan just stared at the animal lover boy with those sad eyes. He moved away, he put his both hands on his lap, and he madly blushed.

**Ruka's thought:** _'I shouldn't have said that…I m such as Idiot! Stupid!'_ Suddenly Mikan did something that made him blush like a red tomato.

"WH…What...What are you….?" He asked as he struggled. His body became hot. He heard his heart biting loudly. His hands felt warm. He realized that Mikan was holding his hands on his lap. She just gave a smile.

"Thank you for worrying, Ruka" she said softly as she settled her delicate, soft hands on the blushing boys lap which his hands lay. Her touch was so warm so as her smile. He was just stunned.

"I m…I m just worried about you…If something happened to you…Misaki will destroy as all…" Ruka said as he looked away and blushed in different shades of red. She giggled which made Ruka a little relaxed.

"Ok…I guess… I can tell you…" She said while giggling. Ruka was relived when Mikan stopped touching his hands.

"So what's your story?" he asked as he smiled to hide his blushing. "This is it…" she said.

**Mikan's story:**

"_When the bed collapsed we were still on the bed, right?"_ she said and Ruka replied with a nod.

"_When we were in the bed, Are faces were very close to each other…and…"_she didn't continue. She just sat there. Ruka was Steering at her to continue the story.

"_-Sigh- He...he …He kissed me all of a sodden…" _she said as she looked down. Ruka was shocked.

"_But it was an accidental kiss…right? But he kissed me so passionately…he held my waist…he kissed me deeper and deeper every second but it was just an accidental kiss, right?" _she said as she blushed.

**End of Mikan's story:**

"Right, Ruka?" She turned to him for the answer. She was stunned of what she saw. Ruka's head was down. His eyes were replaced with a dark shadow. Little did she know that he was furious.

**Ruka's thoughts: **_'how could he!! He is such an asshole!! That sloppy piece of SHIT…!' _he thought as he clinches his fist in anger. His eyes were filled with wrath. Mikan only saw a dark shadow in his eyes.

"Ruka?" she asked. He laughed in a creepy way which made Mikan a little scared and worried.

"Ruka, stop that…you're scaring me…" she said in fright. He lifted his head. Mikan's eyes widen. Ruka had crazy angry eyes. She never sow Ruka act this way. At that time she couldn't even remember what his smile looked like.

"Why… Why did he do that!!!? And the worst part of that! YOU LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT!!" She shouted at her with his crazy, hateful eyes.

"Stop it…your scaring me…" She said in fear. Tears came down her face. Ruka realized what he had done. His fearful eyes disappeared as he saw Mikan's tears running down her face.

"Mikan…I ... I..." He said. He wanted to apologies but he somehow couldn't. He doesn't know who to fell sorry for, himself or Mikan. She stood up with eyes of fear and tears of everlasting sadness. She looked at him.

"I…I got to go, Ruka... I'm…" She covered her mouth with one hand and put her other closed hand on her chest. She moved away slowly. Ruka slowly stretch his hand. He wanted to stop her.

"I'm sorry…" she subbed loudly as she ran away from the animal lover boy. His body froze with his hand stretched out. He just sat there in shock as he saw the girl of her dreams run away from him.

**Mikan's thought: **_"It was an accident…It was an accidental kiss…wasn't it?"_ she subbed as she ran.

In some place in the academy:

**Someone's thought: **_"That little idiot…she thought it was... An accidental kiss…" _

**A young girl said: **"When is this ending?"

**Someone said: **"Soon…just be patient…"

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Dear readers: **

**I m open to new ideas for the up coming chapters… Tell me if you want me to continue… This next chapter will make you laugh till your heads explode…**

**Wait and see….** **Sensei-Serina Yamada is going to be there** (sensei-Serina is the one with the crystal ball... L.O.L!!)

**

* * *

**

-Edward Asusagawa-

**Age:** 10

**Alice: youll find out soon enough **

**Type: **special ability

**Attitude: **calm, sweet, great cook, mysterious


	4. Jinno's funny seen, Take 4!

Lights, camera, action! Cut!?

By: bloodysword99

**

* * *

**

* * *

It is fine afternoon in the Alice academy. A Certain blonde haired sad animal lover boy was sitting under a Sakura tree looking as sad as ever.

**Ruka's thoughts: **_Why did I say that to her…Its hard to believe but I m confused!!…_He wildly missed up his hairwith his hands. He was very confused….Then…

"What the hell are you doing with your life, Nogi" A girl said.

There was a beautiful raven haired girl genius in front of him. She gazed at him with her cold eyes. He gazed at her as well…Wind suddenly blew towards them and Sakura petals stared to fall. Her short raven hair swayed to the side. He thought it was a beautiful angel…. Ruka blushed madly. Then…

-BANG! BANG!-

"Stop looking at me, Nogi" as she held her Idiot gun. He lay on the ground. He was half unconscious. He recovered a few minutes. He leaned on the bark the Sakura tree because his whole body was in pain. She gazed at the tiered boy.

**Hutaro's thought: **_His kind of cute…WHAT! What the hell am I thinking?! _She thought as she shook her head. She walked closer and kneeled to the boy in pain. She did something so unexpected that Ruka blushed like Mad.

"What…What are you doing?" he said as he held the bark of the tree to keep a little distant from the cold eyed angel. There faces were so close. Suddenly, she touched the bangs of the confused boy. She dragged her hands from Ruka's bangs to his red hot blushing face. He blushed madly. He was paralyzed. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly….

-POW! - Hutaro hit him with her shoe horn Invention.

"You think I would do such an Idiotic think…" she said.

While he was out cold she dragged his unconscious body to the next sine. As he was dragged he opened his eyes and was glad that happened. He doesn't know why he is feeling this way but one thing he was sure about. She looked like an angel. He closed his eyes in joy. Hutaro feels the same way. She looked at the unconscious boy. She was happy and she blushed as she looked at him.

They reached the next set of the movie. It was in the teacher's faculty. Ruka was finally awake. He walked with a certain cold eyed angel. They heard teachers laughing like never before. They even saw some of the crew members laughing. They saw Koko laughing on the ground.

"Hey Koko, What's going on?" Ruka asked to his mind reading companion. Koko sat up and pointed at the door. Then, He went on laughing on the ground. The two sweet dropped.

They asked Mr. Narumi and Mr. Misaki but they were laughing so hard that they couldn't speak. It's the same with Mr. Noda, Yuu- Incho, Anna and Nonoko. They went in side the faculty room. They saw something so shocking and scary beyond all reasons.

"Mr. Jenno it looks great…HMM!" Misaki said.

She tried so hard not to laugh but Tsubasa couldn't hold it much longer. Jenno wearied a long black cape with a black collar, black pants, and black long T-shirt sleeves. The shirt started at his shoulders. He also wearied a black hat _(his hat is like the 70's style…The short hat that gentlemen use. His out fit was like a lust full kind of thing)_ Tsubasa laughed so hard that he tilted the camera and fell.

"Oh no…" Tsubasa said. Every one became silent.

"Miss Misaki…Take it easy, now…" Mr. Jenno said.

"Tsu…Tsu…" Misaki said slowly and creepily at the same time.

"TAKE COVER!" Yuu-Incho shouted. Every one took cover. Then Misaki grabbed Tsubasa and dragged him to a room. They heard lots of screaming and ruffling.

"Poor guy…" Mr. Narumi said. They bowed down there heads and some removed there hats.

**After that**

They were ready for the next seen. The injured Tsubasa was handling the camera. Anna and Nonoko were helping them preparing the snacks. Ruka was sitting at the sides with his best friend, minding his own business.

"Hey Ruka…you seem distracted" A raven haired boy said. Ruka hesitated, A lot.

"No! No…No… I'm not distracte…" Ruka cut himself of what he saw.

"Ruka…Ruka…earth to Ruka..." Natsume said while he put his hand in front of his best friend's distracted face and swayed it.

"Hey Nogi, Where's my idiot canon?" a girl said as she wore a black leather under garment with a black leather mini skirt with black leather boots up to her ankle (non-hilled)

"I...I..." Ruka said.

"Speaking of distracted..." Koko pointed a Mr. Jenno with a sexy teacher beside him. It was T. Serina. (WHAAA!) She wore a long black dress with a cut on the side which showed her flawless legs. Her dress starts at her shoulders. (It was short of lose)

Mr. Jenno hesitated a lot. He sweated a lot. There faces got closer. Then….

"Quit on the set!" Misaki said. They got ready for the set. Jenno sat on an arm chair. Hutaro stood by the window were the chair was in front of. The room was dark.

"LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!" Misaki shouted.

Acting:

"We must stop him…he may be only a young lad but his still a…-sigh-" Jenno said as he held his chin.

"We must act fast, brother…" Hutaro said with her cold voice as she went closer.

"Poisons, right…" T. Serina said as she came out from the dark

"Pleasure…Do you have any idea… what are we facing." Jenno said as he fixed his glasses.

"We need to take out the girl before the boy…don't you think…" She got closer and held his arm on the arm chair.

Ruka was shocked. He was angered by that strict Mr. Jenno.

"Clever girl…" Serina said as she also went closer and sat on Jenno's lap.

"Very clever….My sister" he said as he touched the cold eyed angels face. He got out of his chair and kneeled to the cold eyed angel. He dragged his hand to her head. He stood up and faced Serina but before he could speak his line.

Ruka couldn't stand it any longer. He got Hutaro's Idiot canon. Then….

-BANG!! BANG!!-

Jenno was hit on the head. Causing him to fall on T. Serina…Serina and Jenno were both unconscious.Every on was so scared._ (OH NO!)_ They all turned to Misaki. The directress had her head down. Then, she turned to the Animal lover boy…with death defying look on her face. Ruka hid the idiot cannon behind his back and laughed stupidly.

"Now…Misaki…come down…" the animal lover boy hesitated and twitched as he moved away. He suddenly left the room in a flash. As he ran…The last thing he heard was…

"RUKA!!!"

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Hutaro:**

Name in the movie: **Poison **

Position: **she plays the young sister of the Dark Teacher…**

**Jenno:**

Name in the movie: **Dark Teacher**

Position: **the brother of Poison and the evil villain.**

**Serina: **

Name in the movie: **Pleasure**

Position: **The secretary of the dark teacher….**

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER**: Cry or NOT to cry, Take 5!**


	5. To cry or NOT to cry, Take 5!

Lights, camera, action! Cut!?

By: bloodysword99

**

* * *

**

In a certain Sakura tree in a vast academy of the gifted Alices, a 10 year old hazel nut haired girl sat. She wore her usual dress. _(In chapter 1) _She sobbed as she thought of the blond haired animal lover boy's words.

"How could he say that? What's his problem any way?" she said with lots of sobbing.

"Don't you get it polka dots…?" A raven haired boy said as he came out of the trees behind her.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not in the mood!" She shouted.

"You're so dense…don't you see things that are all ready in front of you… I guess you're…" He was cut off.

"I guess what! I…I guess your right….maybe I am dense…No…I'm Stupid!" She said as she sobbed even more.

Natsume looked at the hazel nut haired girl as she sobbed. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. He regrets what he said. He wished that he didn't say anything at all. He just looked away and clinched his fist. His eyes were replaced by dark shadows… Then….

"That's not true….your not that dense…" He said as he looked away.

He had a little hint of blushing. Mikan gazed at the raven haired boy in the corner of her innocent eyes. Her last tears rolled down her little face. She never saw Natsume like this. In all of the days, weeks, and months she spent in the Alice academy and days that Natsume made her life a living hell. She never saw any thing so odd in her life.

"What did you say?" she asked as she lifted her head.

"I need to go…" He turned his back on the one he have a crush on. He turned with a hidden blush. He hid his hands in his pocket and walked away.

"Wait…Natsume! Wait!" she ran after him with her hair swaying from side to side. She grabbed his arm tightly. Natsume was half in shock.

"What the hell! Let go!" He shouted. Know matter how much he pulled, he couldn't brake free. He was a strong lad but at that time he seemed very weak for no reason at all. As he pulled harder the more she held his arm tighter.

"Hey! Natsume I won't let go until you tell me what you meant by that!!!" Mikan shouted.

They struggled a lot until Natsume stopped her by pinning her to a tree. Natsume pinned her by the wrist. Mikan felt pain. There faces were very close. Mikan was paralyzed. Her legs were in a sexy position. Her knees were together and legs are slanting.

"Natsume you idiot let me go!" She said as she struggled.

"You're such an idiot you know that…yet…I" He paused.

"Yet I have fallen for thy…thy can not understand me yet thy try to…" He recited.

He put his head down to get close to the beautiful face of the warm smiled angel.

"Natsume…I…I…I don't understand…" She said.

"How could thy understand..." He replied in ones again words that Mikan didn't understand…

He looked at her brown eyes. He looked at it with great passion. He was like looking in to an angel's eye. Mikan was so confused that her eyes were beginning to be filled with tears but before the tears could ran down her face…

"To cry or not to cry, that is the question thy most answer…" Natsume said softly.

Just when Mikan closed her eyes Natsume pressed his lips on hers. She opened her eyes in shock. As Natsume kissed even deeper Mikan's eyes widen and widen each time he deepened the kiss. He kissed with great passion. (_AHH!) _Then….

He pulled away slowly from her lips.

"I must leave thy…" he said as he slowly left… After a few moments after he left the hazel nut haired froze the same position in shock. A few moments had past; she touched her lips with her delicate fingers. Then…

"To cry or not to cry…" she said.

Suddenly, an unknown boy from behind grab her right arm and pulled her. The unknown boy covered her mouth with his hand and held her tight with the other. _(OH NO!)_

"MMMHHH!" She tried to scream. She Kicked and pulled and push yet the boy was strong.

**The unknown boy: **shall we talk my dear Sakura…

He suddenly disappeared with Mikan. Mikan screamed and slowly the sound of sorrow faded. Natsume stopped and turned his head as he heard a fading sound.

"Must be my imagination…" He continued walking.

**He just walked not knowing the girl of her dreams was taken away by an unknown boy. This unknown boy maybe a big threat to all…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: WHAT! Take 6! **

* * *

**Character review:**

**Unknown boy**

Name: **Unknown**

Age: **10**

Gender: **male**

Alice: **Unknown**

**

* * *

**

**Edward Asusagawa**

**Some one-**_(In chapter3)_

**A young girl- **_(In chapter 3)_

**Unknown boy**


	6. WHAT! Take 6!

Lights, camera, action! Cut!?

By: bloodysword99

**

* * *

**

A certain blond haired animal lover boy rested at an empty class room in class B. He gasped for breath because of another one of his jealousy issues. He rested his back behind the door and slide down to set.

"That was close…Misaki will skin me alive…" he said with a tiered voice. Then…

"If you're lucky…she can do more than that you know that, Ruka…" a young girl said out of the blue.

A long blue haired with velvet colored eyes with a violet cape girl was standing beside him. It was shocking because she wasn't there before. Ruka freaked. He stood up and stick to wall.

"How…how did you get in here…?" he asked.

"How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself…I'm Kalamiya… but people call me Kaya…" she said.

"Ok, I don't know how and why you are here, Kaya…but you can't be here your like 8 years old…shouldn't you be in the other class room?" he said as he calm down.

"I am not here for your pitiful academic activities…I am here to pass this message…" Kaya said as she handed an envelope.

Ruka took it and read it slowly. His eyes widen of what he read. He read it again…Then...

"WHAT!!" He shouted

He looked up to Kaya but she disappeared. He looked around to look for her but she was gone.

* * *

In the staff room a group of friends talked about the movie…Their was a blond haired illusion making boy with a raven haired genius accompanied by a pink haired cooking girl tagged along by a blue haired chemistry girl. They sound excited.

"Hey Hotaru, did you see Ruka's face? he looked so weird…" Yuu-Incho said to Hotaru as he laughed.

"Oh yes, he looked like some sort of nut case…" Anna and Nonoko said laughing.

"Hey, where's Koko?" Yuu-incho asked. They had no answer. Suddenly…

"I heard you are Miss Sakura's friends…." A boy said out of the blue.

An unknown boy was standing there setting on a teachers table wearing a long dark green cape with a hood._ (Oh no…)_ They couldn't see anything else but his blond spiky hair sticking out from under his hood.

"What do you want?" Hotaru said ready with her idiot gun.

"Sorry I haven't Introduce myself…I m Koreliko but people call me Orel, I just like to give you this message…" he handed an envelope.

They read it twice. They had a very violent reaction…but Hotaru still had the same reaction.

"WHAT!!!!" They shouted. Hotaru looked up while the others froze up by the letter. She looked around to see Orel but he disappeared.

**Hotaru's thought:** _"I feel like I know who he is…"_

* * *

In a secret dark room in the Alice academy, a boy wearing a Black cape with black hair sticking out from his hood.

"Did you send the messages I gave you, Kaya, Orel?" He asked. Suddenly, Kaya stepped into the light and Orel came out from the dark ceiling.

"Yes…we did, Master Elard W. Arad" Kaya said.

"That name sounds silly…its Master Elard" Orel said.

"What are the letters for?" Kaya said.

"Look at it yourself…" Elard said as he reached a letter.

They looked at it.

"Oh my…" Kaya said.

"How about the other letter, you gave to Hyuuga…" Orel said.

"I gave him a different letter…unlike the others…" Elard said as he grinned evilly.

The one of Elard's subject, Kaya smiled evilly with him but Orel wasn't sure if he would smile or any other emotion for one of his friends is in great jeopardy. He had eyes of that Ruka had when he was controlled by Rio…Orel was confused as he looked at a hazel nut haired girl chained to the wall.

**

* * *

**

_Dear Mr. Nogi,_

_We know your secret…We know that you like Mikan Sakura…And you were the one who spilled juice on Miss Misaki's chair…_

_P.S _

_Miss Misaki will kill you _

_So hide longer… __From,_

_ The dark survivors…_

_

* * *

_

_There is a 50 off on every thing in central town… Mikan Sakura is wearing boy's underwear as we heard from rumors… _

_P.S_

_Mr. Jenno's head is stuck _

_In the toilet again… From,_

_Please help him… the dark survivors…_

* * *

Natsume reads the letter. He reads it again. He was stunned. He crumpled the letter and threw it any were. Then he said…

"That idiot…I guess I need to do it..." he said as he went away…

**

* * *

**

**Unknown boy- Koreliko or Orel**

**Young girl- Kalamiya or Kaya**

**Some one- Elard W. Arad **

**

* * *

**

Nick name: **Kaya**

Age:** 8**

Gender: **female**

Hair: **blue**

Eyes: **Velvet **

Loyalty to master: **very high**

**

* * *

**

Nick name: **Orel**

Age: **10**

Gender: **Male**

Hair: **blond**

Loyalty to master: **unstable **

**

* * *

**

Nick name:** Elard**

Age:** 10**

Gender:** Male**

Hair:** black**

**

* * *

**


	7. Hyuuga came in, Take 7! Part 1

Lights, camera, action! Cut!?

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 7: Hyuuga came in, Take 7! (Part 1) **

A certain raven haired boy walked into the death trap known as the directress's room or Misaki's room. He was kind of nervous. He froze in front of the door of the death trap. He was about to knock. Then…

"Are you going in Hyuuga...?" a familiar voice said from behind.

Natsume turned to the boy. He never liked him even from the first time he saw him. The black haired mysterious boy was waiting for his answer.

"Why do you care? Scram you stupid piece of shit!" Natsume said as snobby and rude as ever.

"Watch your words Hyuuga…" Edward warned him.

"Tch…" Natsume said as he turned to the door.

"I control your whole existence and purpose to protect her…" He said with an evil grin.

Natsume heard his words and turned around immediately to him but…

"Where did he go…? Come out you asshole!" He said in anger.

The door opened slowly behind him. Natsume turned to the door and saw his mind reading companion, Koko.

"Hey Natsume… Your just in time…I know you got the…" Koko stopped him self…

"Got what…? You mean the letter… How did you know I got the letter?" Natsume asked.

"I…I…I don't know…I just know…" he said in a weak voice.

**Natsume's thought:** "_I thought I was the only one who knows the letter…Koko is acting really weird since Edward came along…what the hell is going on?" _

After a few hours…the crew was preparing the next set in some part of the northern forest. Tsubasa was fixing the camera. Anna and Nonoko were serving some snacks. Surprisingly Ruka was there helping the crew with the set along with Hotaru.

"Ruka…Ruka…earth to Ruka…hello, are you still with us…" Yu- Incho said as he was snapping his fingers to wake the animal lover boy.

Ruka was looking at the cold eyed angel. He didn't know what to do but space out. She was wearing her Black leather clothing. Blushing and blushing with different shades of red as he looked at her.

Hotaru went to the supplies trailer alone to get something for the movie. Ruka being curios fallowed her. He came in and saw her getting something from a box. He closed the door and locked it. (Oh no...Run Hotaru!)

Creeping slowly to Hotaru as quietly as possible he was trying to scare her…When he got close…Then….

-BANG! BANG! - He flew in to a pile of boxes by bullets. His first response was pain.

"You think you can sneak up on me… I know almost everything you do…" She walked to the animal lover boy in pain.

"Oh…oh…" that was his only response…The cold eyed angel kneeled to the animal lover boy. Their faces were so close. They just gazed at each other. Ruka was taunted by her beautiful face and her untouched body…

"I…umm…I…I…" He said. Suddenly, Ruka did something that made the cold eyed angel blush.

"What are you doing, Nogi?" She said.

Ruka sat up so that their faces were closer than before. She was shocked. She never expected him to do that. Suddenly, he touched her face passionately. She just kneeled there with an extremely cute boy touching her face. She for the first time ever blushed.

"Hey Imai…I have a question for you…What will you do when I do this…" Ruka said with a smug on his not so innocent face.

He pushed her causing her to lie on the ground in a very uncomfortable position.

* * *

**Bloodysword99: CUT! Its to long so next chapter...sorry...pls. forgive me...**

**Ruka: Hey whats with the cut...**

**bloodysword99: You could make out in the next chapter...OK...**

**Ruka: I did not mean it that way! (BLUSH..)**

**Bloodysword99: Your blushing...**

**Ruka: NO IM NOT!**

**Bloodysword99: heheheh...**


	8. Hyuuga came in, Take 8! Part 2

Lights, camera, action! Cut!?

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 8: Hyuuga came in, Take 8! (Part 2) **

Ruka crawled on to her and put his face closer to hers. His blond bangs touched her forehead. Her eyes widen to the things that Ruka had done. Suddenly, the animal lover boy kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I don't…know…" the cold eyed angel said.

"I thought you know everything" he said as he closed his eyes ready for another.

The cold eyed angel moved away slowly. She wanted to have the kiss of a life time but she feared that her emotions will get in the way of everything. She moved away slowly but the animal lover boy kept moving to her.

"Stay away, Nogi" she said.

She moved away until she reached the wall. She sticks to the wall just to move away a bit. Ruka moved closer to her and put his hand on the wall beside her just so she wouldn't escape.

"I…I" she said.

Then, it finally happened. Ruka put his lips on Hotaru's lips. Her first reaction was shock. Her eyes widen every time he deepened the kiss. Hotaru finally realized that he really liked him. She couldn't help herself. She closed her eyes and rapped her arms around his neck.

The newly secret couple kissed passionately. Ruka pushed her agents the wall even more so that their kiss will be long, passionate and memorable. They kissed for a while.

Suddenly the opened then…

"Ruka…What are you doing?" The person asked. (Guess!) They stopped kissing and looked at the person in shock.

"AAA…Um…This…This is not what it is, Natsume" Ruka said.

Natsume wore leather long black sleeves, leather shorts and black rubber shoes. She and Ruka blushed in front of the raven haired boy. She was so embarrassed because of the position she was in…

"If you want to have some alone time I can go…Sorry if I came in…" Natsume said.

"No…Problem…" Hotaru said with her head down.

Ruka just froze. Hotaru blushed. Natsume shocked.

**In some part of the Northern forest…. **

"What…where am I?" a hazel nut haired girl said.

"Its all right you're with me…Lets pay a little visit to your friends. Shall we…" lord Elard said as he extended his pointer finger to touch the forehead of the hazel nut haired girl. When he touched her, her eyes became empty.

"Yes…" She said.

"Now Orel, awake you're buried chained soul and hear my decree…" Lord Elard said…

**In the set: **

Koko was alone standing as he was eating some food after he helped. Suddenly, He heard chimes of chains ringing in his head. He dropped the food and Kneeled to the ground… Held his head in pain…

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed in complete pain. Koko stopped all of a sudden. He let his hands swing lifelessly on his side. He smiled evilly. Then...

"I hear your decree…" He said with emptiness in his eyes.

**

* * *

**

Next Chapter: **A friend, a froe and a loved one, Take 9!**


	9. A friend, a foe and a loved one, Take 9!

Lights, camera, action! Cut!?

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 9: A friend, a foe and a loved one, Take 9! (part 1) **

**

* * *

**

Some where in the northern forest, the special ability types prepare for their next scene but they don't know what danger expects them.

"Ok people! It's almost time!!" Misaki shouted with he stupid Megaphone. Some people just want to break that stupid Megaphone.

"Ready actors and actresses…." Misaki said. Suddenly, a raven haired boy came out of a trailer. He wore black leather long sleeved shirt, black leather shorts, black rubber shoes, and black gloves.

"Good luck, Natsume…" Ruka said as he walked to his best friend. Ruka gave a very gentle smile with his gentle eyes; it was like he was using his Alice. 

"Even if you give me that look, doesn't mean I'll forget about your rage of hormones on Imai" Natsume said as cold as possible and the worst thing about it, he didn't even look at him.

"Right…" he said as he put his head down. Ruka blushed in different shades of red.

"Ok Hotaru, Natsume, Mr. Jinno, please get on the set…"Misaki said.

"Hey Anna, Yuu…where's Koko and Mikan?" Nonoko said to them. They had no answer.

"Lights! Camera, Tsubasa! ACTION!!" Misaki shouted.

**Acting: **

Natsume walked through the path way a bit, and then stopped. He turned his head with the devilish eyes he always use when enemies are around.

"What do you want, Poison?" Natsume said.

"What do you think, stopping you…?" Poison said (Hotaru) as she stepped out of the trees.

"She's right…Needle…" The dark teacher (Jinno) said as he stood on a tree branch.

"Shut up! That's not my name..." Needle (Natsume) shouted as he turned around immediately.

"Of course it is, Needle…we are created by the same master…" Poison said.

(Every thing was going great with the set. No disturbances, Great weather so did they thought.)

"Needle…you little-" Mr. Jenno said was cut by…

-BANG!!- A big explosion from the trees on the set. Every one was shocked.

"What the hell is happening!?!" Misaki shouted as she held a chair to balance her from the explosion.

The crew screamed. The crew braces them selves. Mr. Jenno held a branch while Hotaru and Natsume stayed on the ground. There was smoke every where…

"I hope we didn't disturb you…" a young boy said with a black cape.

4 people walked out of the smoke to reveal them selves. There was a boy with a dark green cape, young girl with a violet cape, a boy with a black cape and a girl with a very light blue cape and they were all wearing hoods.

"Who the hell are you?!?" Natsume said as he tried to stand up. He was injured a bit. He glared evilly at the 4.

"Excuse us…We are the dark survivors…I'm Elard…" Master Elard said.

"I'm Kaya…." She said as she fixed her blue hair. Some of her hair wasn't under the hood.

"I'm Orel…." He said as his blond spiky hair blew to the side. (His hair was under his hood.)

"I'm…I'm…I'm Ikanomo but…but they call me, Ikan…" She said with lots of hesitation. Hotaru glared at Ikan. She had a feeling she was so familiar, so did Orel.

"It's you! You're the girl who was in our classroom!!" Ruka said as he kneeling there on the floor.

"You're that boy we meet in the Faculty!!!" Yuu-Incho shouted as he was helping Anna and Nonoko to get up. The crew was shocked. Soon the smoke faded and the battle was about to begin.

"Hotaru!" Ruka stood and came to the cold eyed angel aid. The cold eyed angel was badly injured. She kneeled there in agony.

"Ruka, get Imai out of here…keep every one safe" Natsume said as he turned his head to tell Ruka from behind him. Ruka nodded and escorted Hotaru to the crew. As soon as he got to the crew with Hotaru, the crew helped her immediately.

"Good luck, Natsume…" Ruka said to him self as he worried about his best friend.

Natsume opened his fist with a fire on his palm. He had that evil glare. He moved his feet a little to get ready to dash. He locked on his target.

"You're dead!!!" he shouted. Natsume dashed to Ikan. He dashed really fast but yet Ikan avoided his speedy dash. Natsume landed on his feet and dashed again. Ikan avoided it again.

"Had enough?" Ikan said as she lifted her fists for a fight.

"I'm just getting started…" he said as he filled hid palm with a big ball of flames. He dashed in front of her. She avoided him but…

"What the?!?" she said. Suddenly, Natsume was dashing behind her very quickly. She was hit badly on the back. She fell on her knees. She was silent. Her hood was burned. She covered her face from the pain.

**Natsume's P.O.V. **

****

There I was glaring at girl I don't even know. I stood for another attack but some thing stopped me. I saw the burned hood slip from her head. I saw that girl's hair. She had long hazel nut haired. She seems so familiar to me…

She stood up and faced me. The shock came to me like lightning.

**End of P.O.V. **

****

* * *

Hotaru, Ruka, Misaki and the crew were shocked. Natsume's eyes widen as what he saw.

"Mikan!" The crew shouted. Elard just grinned with Kaya.

"Polka-dot…" Natsume said in shock.

**Cut of chapter **

**Next:** **A friend, a foe and a loved one, Take 10! (Part 2) **


	10. A friend, a foe and a loved one, take 10

Lights, camera, action! Cut!?

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 10: A friend, a foe and a loved one, Take 10! (Part 2)**

In the northern forest as the famous black cat stood in shock. The crew known as the special ability types gasped as a fellow club member stood there with the 2 evil students and 1 confused student.

"Why...?" Natsume said as he clinched his fist with his head down.

The long hazel nut haired girl had eyes which were filled with emptiness. Mikan stared at the raven haired boy. There were silents.

"Hahahah! She isn't the Mikan Sakura you know…" Kaya laughed evilly. Every one was in a state of shock. Mikan's face was very pale.

"What did you do to her?!? You sun of a bitch!!" Tsubasa said in anger. Elard glared at the shadow wielder.

"Orel...Kaya…destroy the shadow maggot…" Elard commanded. Kaya smiled evilly. Orel put on an evil grin. The 2 quickly dashed to the shadow teen. Tsubasa was about to get hit. Kaya continued to dash. But…

"Kaya stop!" Orel shouted as he stopped. Kaya stopped at just the right moment a fire wall appeared. Kaya jumped back to prevent the burning of her cloak.

"That was pretty quick there…for an asshole…" Natsume said to Orel. The dark greened cape boy looked at the famous black cat. Suddenly….

"AHHH!" Orel let out a cry. He kneeled down and held his head in pain.

"Natsume stop! Don't do it! You don't know what this people are like! There Alice are-" Orel was cut by Elard as he gripped his hood and leave his head hanging.

"I thought you complete erased his memories when he is fighting" Ikan said to Elard.

"That's what I thought…Ikan teach him a lesson…" Elard dragged him to Ikan. Ikan held him up in the air.

**Natsume's thoughts: **_Don't tell me she's going to…_

Natsume eyes widen as he knew what she was going to do. Mikan would never do that.

"STOP!" Natsume yelled at Ikan. The crew saw that Ikan pulled out a sword hidden in her cape. She pointed the sword on Orel.

"Now Ikan!" Elard ordered. Ikan paused. Her sword was shaking. She didn't want to do it. The crew was shocked.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" Kaya yelled at the hesitating girl. Suddenly…

"Tears…" Natsume murmured to him self. Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and the other were stunned. Ikan had had hot tears rolling down her pale face.

"I'M SORRY KOKO!" She cried before piercing the sword on her friend.

**Natsume's thoughts:** _KOKO!_

"KOKO!" the crew yelled.

"NO MIKAN! Natsume shouted but…

**

* * *

**

End of chapter! 

**Next chapter: **Blood of a survivor, Take 11!

Bloody sword: AAH! sorry 4 the late update... Will Mikan ever snap out of it...What are Elard and Kaya's Alice...Find out soon enough! heheheh!


	11. FORGIVE ME!

**PLS. FORGIVE ME FOR THE TERRIBLE GRAMAR!!!!!!!**

**PLS. FORGIVE ME FOR THE MISPELLED WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AND WRONG NAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**pls. continue!**


	12. Jenno to the rescue!,Take 11!

Lights, camera, action! Cut!?

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 11: Jenno to the rescue! Take 11! **

**

* * *

**

**Reminder for the readers: PLS. ignore my terrible grammar…and changing of Chap. Names…please… forgive me!!! **

**WARNING!!!!**

**THIS CHAP. HAS A SHOCKING ENDING!!!!**

* * *

The evil ikan was about to pierce her Mind reading companion. Until, a lightning shot hit the sword. The sword flew out of her hand and fell to the ground. Every one was baffled by this. The famous black cat turned to the strict sensei that most of the students in the academy despise. 

"She may not be the brightest student...Maybe, she is a genuine idiot…No…it's not a maybe… she is definitely a genuine idiot…but she is still one of my students…and no one uses my students like that!!" Mr. Jenno stated as he held his so called weapon, a rod.

_(GO JENNO!! Go! XD! Is this really Mr. Jenno!)_

Everyone looked at Mr. Jenno in shock. They didn't know which event to be shocked about, the Lightning shot or Jenno's words. Natsume raised an eyebrow. Hotaru still had the energy to tape it all.

"Well…well…well being the good guy for ones…Bravo" Tsubasa said with a grin. Every one had a grin on there faces. Except Hotaru, she was to busy taping the ones in a life time video. Jenno was never kind except the time that Mikan had to retake the test.

"I'm…It's bad for my image that's all… if a student is being used like an idiot…Then, the teacher will have a bad image" Jenno said to the shadow wielder. Tsubasa didn't believe a thing that he said because he knew that the strict sensei had a little good in his heart.

"Stop all this nonsense!!! Ikan!! " Elard ordered. Ikan dropped Koko to the hard ground and turned to Jenno. Kaya was about to help but Elard stopped her.

"You're serious! Letting her fight all alone with the black cat and Jenno! " Kaya yelled. Elard looked at her with serious face.

"Its time she learned…" Elard said. Kaya stared at his master. Kaya stood beside her master for a very long time now. Since that incident she has been loyal to him. Kaya agreed to let Mikan fight.

The evil Ikan stood as the battle began once again but this time there are 2 opponents she must face. Ikan wiped her tears with her white sleeves. Mikan was in a fighting position. The battle was about to begin but……

-BANG! - Gun shoots were heard. It was Teacher Serina and a few officers or guards of the academy were holding gun and shooting.

"Everyone! Get down!!!" Teacher Serine yelled. The crew immediately ducked and covered there heads. The guards went in a shooting range behind the crew and got ready to fire.

"NO STOP!!!!" Natsume yelled at them. He was thinking of Mikan. She would defiantly be hurt. He was about to throw fire balls at them but it was too late. They fired their bullets.

"STOP!!!!!" Natsume yelled. He was about get hit but in a miracle.

"AHHH!!!" Natsume shouted in pain. A small lightning shot hit his right causing him to kneel. The bullets passed by him. But that doesn't mean his worst fear is about to happen.

He immediately turned to his hazel nut haired crush. The bullets were headed towards her.

"MIKAN!!!!!" The black cat, Natsume Hyuuga yelled. For the second time he said a girls name. Mikan was baffled. Lost for words. Remembering the last day of the Alice festival woke her from the evil trance of the evil Elard.

"Natsume…" Mikan stated. Her eyes of emptiness were gone but she couldn't relax yet.

"Mikan watch out!!!" Tsubasa yelled. She was about to get hit.

"AHHHHH!!" she soon realized that she was in danger. She couldn't move. Suddenly, another miracle happened.

-BANG! - The sound of a bullet going through a person. But it wasn't Mikan. Everyone looked at the person who baffled them first…

"Mr. Jenno…" Mikan said as the strict sensei protected her. Mikan saw every thing slow motion which it more terrifying. She saw Mr. Jenno being hit by numerous bullets too the blood slowly dropping to the ground and passing by her. His glasses flew to the air and fell to ground causing the glass to shatter. Hearing the sounds of shattering glasses of her teacher as he crashes to the ground.

"….." Everyone was once again shocked. Jenno's body was lying there; seemingly he was out of breath, his last breath he will ever take.

"Jin-Jin…no" Mikan murmured. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her warm tears came down from her eyes as She saw sensei surrounded with pools of blood…

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**A warrior sometimes never comes back from the war…..**

**As they thought Jenno sensei had taken his last breath…**

**Elard and Kaya escaped…**

**Next chapter: …..silent warrior…., Take 12!!!**


	13. silent warrior, take 12

Lights, camera, action! Cut!?

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 12: …..Silent warrior…., Take 12!!!**

After a horrifying stunt by a certain sensei, the crew of the special ability types fell silent. Every one felt sorry for Mr. Jenno but a certain hazel nut haired girl felt even sadder, sorry, and all the bad feeling she could even know. She never felt this way since Hotaru went to the academy and Mr. Narumi lying to her.

**In class B:**

The class B room was filled with chatter of the sudden incident.

"Have you heard….Mr. Jenno is in the hospital…" A random student whispered. While the students chatter, Mikan Sakura sat silently on her seat. She had her head down always as she heard the useless rumors. Natsume and Ruka sat on there seats looking and gazing at the hazel nut haired girl. They were worried. Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru, and Koko knew the whole truth in the whole class.

"I heard Hotaru and Koko are in the hospital…." A random girl said.

"They are…." A random boy said.

They continued to chatter. Mikan didn't mind them but in the inside she felt that every thing that she heard was a sword piercing through her heart. She took all the rumors yet one had crossed the line of all the rumors.

"I heard that the reason that Hotaru and Mr. Jenno was the fault of one person…" a certain student said to the whole class, with cat ears.

Mikan clinched her fist. The others heard that statement and looked immediately to Mikan.

"And that person who hurt Koko is the same person that ruined the crew's movie…and the crew got hurt…." That student said. She was Mikan's rival since she got the academy. It was the cat dog girl, Sumire.

"And that person is one of the girls in class…" Sumire said which made the class whisper. Mikan held her head. Her eyes as widen.

"HEY! Stop it Sumire!" Yuu ordered. Sumire didn't listen as always. Everyone heard a sound that made them stop. The sound of Mikan standing. Everyone looked at Mikan as she walked to the cat dog girl. Yuu stepped a side as Mikan passed by. She had her head down. She scared her classmates. She looked like she wanted to kill someone. She went up to Sumire.

"What? Hey idiot…Are you –you-OK- idiot-?" Sumeri was scared herself. She gazed at the hazel nut haired girl. Her joyful eyes were replaced with dark shadow. Suddenly….

"-Chock-… Mi-kan…." Before every one knew it, Mikan was squeezing Sumeri's neck. Slowly lifting her with one hand. Every one was shocked and scared. Nastume even stood up in shock.

"Are you waiting for death, permy?" Mikan stated. She still had her head down. Sumeri was going to have an inevitable death. Some of the student tried to stop her, Natsume and the others ran to her.

"Hey stop it! Polka-" Natsume was cut by a look that Mikan gave him. Her friend stopped running to her and moved back. Natsume's eyes widen of the terrifying sight. She had cold eyes that Natsume gives to people. The Mikan they knew was gone at that moment.

"…." No one dared to speak or to act. Sumeri was almost out of death…

**In Mikan's Head: **

**Ikan:** most kill this stupid permy!!!

**Mikan:** No you can't!!

**Ikan:** I control this body know!!

**Mikan:** NO!!! YOU'RE A TROUBLE MAKER!!!

**Ikan:** I'm the trouble maker? I was only created to do my mission…

**Mikan:** WHAT?!

**Ikan:** YOU'RE A TROUBLE MAKER FROM THE VERY START!!!!

Mikan: no-no! That not true!

**Ikan:** You were born from a trouble making Alice user…and you'll be born as a trouble maker….

**Mikan:** NO!!!!!!!!!!

**Back to class B:**

Mikan was having an inner conflict with Ikan. Mikan was squeezing Sumeri's neck even tighter as Mikan had the fight with Ikan. Mikan glared at the cat dog girl with those cold eyes. Suddenly…

"STOP! Polka dots!! Don't hurt any more people! I know you don't like this!!! WAKE UP IDIOT!!!!" Natsume yelled. Mikan stopped her inner conflict with Ikan.

"Natsume…" tears fell down Mikan's face. She releases Sumeri from her death squeeze. Sumari coughed on the floor as she held her neck. Mikan looked down at the cat dog girl.

"NO!!!!!!!" Mikan cried as she ran out of the class room. The moment that Mikan turned to Ikan every one was silent….Even the great warrior Natsume was silenced by the cold eyed glare.

**-End of Chapter-**

**Next: Sensei's kiss…Take, 13!!!**

**This next chapter will make your heads short circuit….**

**Mikan…Mr. Jenno….kiss!!!!!!!!! WHAT!?!!?!!**


	14. Sensei's kiss

Lights, camera, action! Cut!?

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 13: Sensei's kiss…Take, 13!!!**

**

* * *

**

WARNING LONG CHAP!!!!!!

* * *

The hazel nut haired girl ran as warm tears fell down her face. She ran through the hall ways of the elementary division; having to hear the rumors around her. People saying about what happened in the northern forest. 

**Mikan thoughts: **_'Why? Why is it like this? Every time Natsume calls out to me…I…what's this feeling!?'_

Mikan soon grew tired and stopped at a certain Sakura tree. She walked to the tree and felt the warm bark with her gentle fingers. She closed her eyes and wafted the fresh air. She recalled everything that happened on this exact spot. To the time when Natsume noticed her loneliness on the day that she thought that her best friend was leaving; to the time that Natsume kissed her when the unknown boy took her.

"Natsume…" tears fell once more. She thought about him. The feeling that she can't decipher. The feeling for Natsume…Suddenly….

"Yes, polka dots…" A familiar voice said. She turned immediately to the raven haired boy. She wasn't expecting that at all. She let down her head. Then, silence came. Just when Natsume was about to speak, She ran but something stopped her.

"Wait…" Natsume said as he gripped on Mikan's hand. Mikan turned her head. Forcing to gaze at the raven haired boy. Her eyes were filled with tears and her face covered in different shades of red.

She yelled and struggled to let the raven haired boy's grip loosen but he was to strong. Her feelings for Natsume were weakening her. She struggled even more. Then, she finally said something that hurt Natsume so…

"STOP IT!! Do you know how much pain you're causing me!!! The feeling that I can't figure out!! MY TRUE FEELINGS FOR YOU!!!" She cried. The black cat was stunned. He released his grip. The pain…the pain that Mikan mentioned…Is that really pain?

Mikan ran with out turning back. Natsume was hurt as he stood.

Mikan continued to run until she reached the hospital. She ran through the door of the hospital hitting some nurses on the way. She passed by the information center. A few nurses spotted Mikan passing by.

"Excuse me, young lady…" the nurse said but Mikan already passed. She didn't hear the nurse. She passed by from corridor to corridor. She didn't know what she was looking for…Or she didn't know WHO she was looking for…

Mikan ran and finally opened a door and ran in to it. She closed the door and leans on it. Mikan slides down in sorrow causing her to sit on the cold floor. She cried like hell as numerous tears rolled down her face. She cried there with her eyes shut and didn't even realize who was in the room.

"Miss Sakura…." A strict sensei said. She opened her eyes and saw the strict Mr. Jenno in a long sleeved shirt with a collar. Mr. Jenno sat up from his bed to see the little girl. The hazel nut haired was shocked to find him here. The person that protected her, the sensei that gave her a chance to live.

"Jin-Jin…" she said. She stood up and ran to him. She ran to him that caused a tight hug on her sensei.

"Miss Sakura…" Jenno said as he was in shock. He looked down at the hazel nut haired girl. He saw the usual pig tails and heard the kiddy voice.

Mikan cried on Mr. Jenno's chest. In a surprising event, Mr. Jenno didn't get angry. Instead….

"Its Ok…please…Stop crying…" Mr. Jenno comforted her. He put his hand on Mikan's head as he stroked it. This calmed the girl down. She held her head up to see him. She gazed at him with tears in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"Please…Tell me what's wrong…." The teacher said. Mikan gazed at him. She didn't know if she was in shock or thankful. The gaze that the girl had caused Mr. Jenno to blush…He turned his head to hide his light blush.

"Are you going to tell your story or not?" He said in a strict tone. Mikan quickly stood up like a soldier. She wiped her tears and told every thing. Even the feelings that she has on Natsume.

"So that's your story…" Jenno said. He thought of a solution. As he thought Mikan gazed at the strict sensei, Mikan put on a gentle smile. Mr. Jenno turned to her and saw her giving her winning smile. He paused in thought for a while. He had a light blush. He started to gasp for breath. His heart beats were getting stronger.

**Jenno's thoughts: **_'No!! Am I falling for a student?!? In all the people why this IDIOT!?_

"I can't help with your Hyuuga problem…but I can tell you it's not fault that you did those things…" Mr. Jenno let down his head as he said those words. He was going soft on her. In all his years he has never gone soft on a little girl before.

"But you got hurt…" she started to cry again. Tears started dropping down her face. Mr. Jenno raised his head. He didn't like to see her cry. He bit his bottom lip and…

"Miss Sakura…come here…" Jenno said. She obeyed his order. She cried even more. The thought of her sensei getting hurt. She kept on crying. She crying like she was going to die. Jenno couldn't take it any more.

**Jenno's thoughts: **_'Better get it over with…' _

He was about to do something that will shock every one who saw it but no one was there. This was the last time he will ever do this stunt. The craziest stunt he has done. Even crazier than protecting Mikan. He let down his head and bites his lips and…

"Jin-…Jin…" The hazel nut haired girl was stunned by the teacher's actions. Her face felt warm and covered in different shades of red. Mr. Jenno was holding her 10 year old face…She stopped crying by this action.

Mikan was in as state of shock. Seeing the action of the strict sensei with a light pink blush on his face as he lifted his head up. She couldn't believe it. Mr. Jenno holding her red cheeks…gazing in each others eyes. Seemingly everything stopped in its place. She was so…to tell you the truth there are no words describing what Mikan was feeling.

**Jenno's Thoughts: **_'Am I really going to this?' _

Mr. Jenno was about to make his move. He closed his eyes as he removed his glasses. He opened his eyes to have a last look at the little idiot. After this move the relationship that they had wouldn't be the same ever again. Mikan stared into his eyes, not noticing Mr. Jenno moving closer to her face.

**Mikan's thoughts:** _'I never seen those eyes before'_

She never seen those eyes before. The usual eyes that she was more of a strict glare. Now, she gazed into the gentle eyes of the strict teacher. Seemingly moving closer to her face. Before Mikan knew it, Mr. Jenno planted a soft gentle kiss on her other cheek. Her eyes widen as the strict teacher closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss. Mikan was truly shocked by all this…

Mr. Jenno slowly pulled away from the hazel nut haired girl's cheek. His other hand still placed on the other cheek.

"I choice to protect you…I risked my life for that….its not your fault…" M r. Jenno said. Mikan was frozen in shock but the miracle wasn't over yet…

"Mr. Jenno…I…" her eyes widen once again as the going soft sensei put on a gentle smile. Mikan felt her face warming up. She never saw anything so gentle…

There was silence in the room as Mikan and Mr. Jenno gazed at each other.

Mr. Jenno released his hand on her bright red cheek. Mr. Jenno's smile turned to a frown. He let his head down causing a shadow. He gripped his sheets, thinking of what he has done. Is he shocked? Is he really in love? Does he regret it? He didn't know what to feel. He gripped his sheets even tighter of those thoughts….They became silent….

They were lost for words….There they were, Mikan stood there in shock and Jenno sat in bed in confusion…

What a confusing yet dramatic yet yucky afternoon, don't you think?

**Next: The recorded scene, take 14**


	15. recorded scene, take 14

Lights, camera, action! Cut!?

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 14: The recorded scene, take 14

* * *

**

Warning LONG CHAP!!!!!!!!

and dont worry im not going to do a chap like chap 13...

* * *

In a certain hospital on the sight of the wonderful, Alice academy, a 10 year old girl named Mikan Sakura stood beside her strict sensei. Looking down with a red blush on her face as Mr. Jenno bit his lip as he a light pink blush on his face. There was silence in the room… 

**Jenno's Thoughts: **_"am I really repeating…repeating the past?"_

They remain silent… No one spoke a single word…Never knowing what to say…

**Meanwhile**

In a room of the special ability types, a certain pink haired directress was looking at some videos from the movie. Misaki sat on the teacher's desk as she stared at the Lap top. Scratching her head thinking of what to do with it….

"This is impossible…" The pink haired directress said…suddenly a shadow wielding teen sat on the table, temporarily distracting her.

"Working hard, I see…" Tsubasa said as he put on a grin.

"Put a sock in it, Tsubasa…I'm having a hard time as it is…" Misaki said as she was starting to get annoyed. Her hair was as messy as a pig place. She looked a lot fatigue since a lot has happened.

"Take it easy…some people just got hurt…stop for a while…the crew is still shocked…you know…" Tsubasa said as he wrapped his arms around her neck…it was all good for him…Until…

-POW!!!- His face got hit by a fist…He fell on the ground looking stupid as always, and unconscious…

"We all do respect…but I'm not in the mood for that crap…and I'll stop for a while…" Misaki said as she saved it and the painful thing about it she didn't even look at her tortured boy friend. Misaki took out her pink CD and placed in her pocket…

"I'll give this to the teachers to scan it…" Misaki said as she stood up and left her unconscious Boy friend…

**Meanwhile**

Ruka stood by a certain raven haired girl genius as she was seating up on her bed doing something on her Lap top. The 2 fell silent. They also had some incidents…there was silence….Until…

"Imai…about that thing…" Ruka said. He was so embarrassed. He looked down to his feet as he had a blush on his face.

"What thing?" she said as she continued working. Ruka paused for a while…Then, he finally gathered enough courage…

"About the…the…kiss..."

She stopped as she heard those words… she immediately let her head down…she remembered every single moment…that enjoyable moment…

"So…" she said as she pulled out a video camera and started playing a clip that she took as Ruka was sleeping on the other day with his stuff toyed friends….She was trying to annoy him but it had no effect on him…he just stared at her…suddenly…

"…." Her eyes widen as Ruka immediately came closer as planted a soft, tender kiss on her lips. Her eyes widen as Ruka deepened the kiss. She loosens the grip on the camera causing it to slip her hands and landed on the bed…

They keep still for a while as the camera lay on the bed…Hotaru slipping her hands on Ruka's neck…To deepen that amazing kiss…Not knowing that before Hotaru dropped the camera…she accidentally pressed Record!!! They kissed as they were being recorded…Both of there eyes closed…enjoying this moment…Suddenly…

-KNOCK- KNOCK- Knocks on the door were heard…Hotaru pushed Ruka causing the kiss to brake…

"I just came to check on you…" a certain directress said as she was disturbing the ones in a blue moon kiss…Hotaru continued her work on her lap top…While Ruka sat on a chair seemingly…no…VERY disappointed that their lips parted…

"I'll just get some water…" Misaki said as she pulled out her pink CD and placed it on the side table.

She went to the table where the water was…As Hotaru got her camera and took out the memory chip and put in the Lap top…Hotaru was getting her blue CD which was placed at the side table…but she was to busy working and looking at the Lap top and accidentally took the PINK CD!!! And placed it in the CD slot and saved every thing even the part where RUKA AND HOTARU KISSED!!!!

When the saving was over she took out the Pink CD and placed it in its original position.

"Here Hotaru…" Misaki gave the glass of water. Suddenly, her watched beeped...

"Oh crap…I got to go…" Misaki said as she took her pink CD and waved good bye…

As soon as she left Ruka put on a grin…

"Don't even think about it…" Hotaru said…Her sentence was incomplete…she had something to say…

"I'm not letting that happen…Ruka…" she said…Ruka widened his eyes. As she heard a word…his name…

"Did you just…" he wasn't able to finish…He spotted her Idiot cannon and decided to not finish that sentence…He just sweet dropped…

**Meanwhile**

In the hospital, the security guard was sleeping as the security cameras recorded that yucky scene between Mikan and her strict sensei….The guard had no idea what was happening, after the yucky scene…The guard was still asleep…Until…

-BEEP! - The guard was awoken by an alarm…

"Oh my….its time to save the data of the cameras…" the guard said as he was getting started on his work…suddenly, A doppelganger Alice teen came to his station…

"Oh…What do you need, Miss Misaki?" the guard asked…

"Just give this to Mr. Jenno…In room 32A…I haven't got much time." Misaki answered as she reached some papers to him.

"Yes, Miss Misaki…" he said…He fallowed the pink haired teen's orders and stood up and ran. Misaki stood by the guard's station as she felt a little thirsty…

"I am a little parched…" she said to herself…She reached to her pocket and pulled out her Pink CD and placed it on the guard's station table next to a suspicious Green CD...

_(OH NO!!!)_ She left the station and went to a vending machine not knowing the guard came back…

"Now…Time for the saving…" He said as he continued his work…The computer was all ready…He was about to reach his Green CD but he was still a little sleepy so he didn't really mind…he grabbed Misaki's Pink CD instead of his…. He made the biggest mistake as he put the PINK CD in….

"Ok then…So the recording of the 32A room…I'll save that first…then I'll put the rest of the room recordings in another CD…the CD is all full any way…" he said as he saved the recordings of the 32A room…_wait a second…MR. JENNO'S ROOM IS __32A_...

The guard was done with his wrong savings and put the Pink CD in original position…Not a moment soon Misaki came back with an orange soda…

"So…I got to go…I'll see you later…" She said as she grabbed her Pink CDand waved good bye to the guard… She ran with the horrifying Pink CD in her hand… She had no idea that she is about to show to the teachers a yucky clip and cute clip of the secret lovers…

**Meanwhile **

Mikan Sakura was setting at a certain Sakura tree as she thought of the scene that happened with Mr.Jenno…She was lost in thought…Playing with a little dandelion…twirling it around…as she stared at it…

"Why me?" she asked herself…She knew she was the only one who can answer this question…yet she didn't realize it…her thoughts broke as she saw a moving shadow behind her…

"What is the problem, Polka dots?" a certain raven haired boy said…Mikan turned her head…She looked up to her unknown crush…as the wind blew his hair to the side…She stared directly in his cold eyes…the thought of a life and power that he never even asked for…Oh…how cold those eyes are…just reflecting the sorrow that he surpass…and the sad life he is going through…

"Natsume…" she murmured as she grew a blush on her cheek…Natsume sat down beside her…as he closed his eyes…She stared at him…Looking at his every angle…his body…his face…she didn't even notice she was getting closer to him…She slowly closed her eyes…she was also slowly falling for him…As her heart was racing…and her face grew hotter and hotter…

"Natsume…" Mikan murmured…As she went closer to his face…having the greatest and craziest memory of her life…Natsume didn't have a clue what she was doing…before he knew it…He felt a warm hand on his left cheek…He was shocked…Yet the surprise wasn't over yet…Mikan turned his head to her…Natsume's eyes widen…As she saw Mikan blushing as she slowly closed her gentle eyes…She couldn't control herself…she planted a tender kiss on Natsume's lips…

He was totally shocked…but soon he closed his eyes and started to enjoy the tender and wet kiss of the idiotic girl…He slowly pushed her to the warm bark of the Sakura tree and he deepened the tender kiss…Playing with her juicy lips…Not knowing a few meddle school students were recording the very scene…

"We got it, guys…it's a good thing we caught him...this well ruin his image now…" A teen said as he held the camera…they chuckles causing some leaves to make sound…Natsume immediately heard the leaves and turned his head causing the kiss to stop…

"Why did you stop?" Mikan asked…

"I thought I heard something…" He said as he searched…but his searched stopped as the hazel nut haired girl grabbed his collar and formed a kiss…

The middle school students were relieved as the famous black cat was distracted by his little idiotic angel…

"Come on guys lets go…let save this…" One of the students said as they left…The student ran to a café near by…They sat down with a lap top getting ready to save the data on a violet CD. They were about to put the violet CD in but they were disturbed by a certain pink haired directress...

"What the hell are you doing? Doing no good I guess…" Misaki said as he stood in front of the guys…

"Why do you care hot stuff?" One student said.

"-sigh- I'm just going to get something from Takahashi…So watch this for me, OK…" she said to them as she placed the Pink CD on the table… Misaki walked over to Takahashi as the robot maid was swiping…

"Misaki is such a hot woman…" the teenagers said as they looked at Misaki's body…The teen working on the laptop was to distracted that he grabbed Misaki's Pink CD instead of their violet CD. The teen saved every thing in the Pink CD…After that he returned it to its original position…Not long Misaki came back and took the Pink CD and glared at them…

"Good bye Misaki" they said in a dreamy and annoying voice… She ran to the building as she held her CD with enough information to make the school shake the whole school…

She ran to the hall ways to the faculty room…she has no idea what she was going to do…the yucky and cute truth….

**Will the teachers really know the truth…about the confusing love of a strict sensei, an idiotic angel, the famous black cat, the cold eyes angel, and an animal lover boy…**

**Will the evil dark survivors ever show there faces?**

**Next Chapter: ****the truth, the evil, and the little thing in life, take 15!!**


End file.
